cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Detector
In Command & Conquer games, detectors are units, structures or abilities that can detect stealthed or otherwise hidden units. This capability is especially critical when faced with an army of enemy stealth tanks ambushing the players forces or deal with an enemy Black Lotus that is capturing your structures. Tiberium universe detectors In games before Tiberium Wars, stealthed enemy units and structures can be discovered by moving friendly non-detector units in their close proximity. ''Command & Conquer'' *Guard tower *Advanced guard tower *Turret *Obelisk of Light *Communications center *Any infantry ''Tiberian Sun'' and Firestorm '' '' In Tiberian Sun and Firestorm, the Sensors value nominally enables a unit or structure to detect stealthed units in the immediate vicinity. The same goes for the SENSORS attribute given to select units on the occasion of gaining elite status. The mobile sensor array has a unique SensorArray value. *Mobile sensor array *Jump jet infantry (Firestorm only) *Titan (when elite only) *Tick tank (when elite only) *Juggernaut (when elite only) *Core Defender (when elite only) *Mobile stealth generator (when deployed only) *Radar station *Stealth generator *Electromagnetic Pulse cannon *Component tower *Temple of Nod *Tiberium waste facility *Nod Pyramid ''Tiberium Wars'' and Kane's Wrath In Tiberium Wars and Kanes Wrath when a detector detects a cloaked unit the cloaked unit will lose its stealth until the detector is destroyed. GDI *Sniper team *CC-6 Pitbull *A-15 Orca / ZOCOM Orca (through pulse scan) *Zone trooper / Zone raider (through scanner packs) *Watchtower *Guardian cannon *Anti-air battery *Sonic emitter *Battle Base *Radar scan Nod *Attack bike *Raider buggy (Kane's Wrath Black Hand only) *Avatar (only when commandeering an attack bike) *Venom patrol craft *Shredder turret *Laser turret *SAM turret *Obelisk of Light Scrin *Seeker *Planetary Assault Carrier *Buzzer Hive *Photon Cannon *Plasma Missile Battery *Storm column Red Alert universe detectors ''Red Alert'' *Attack dog (detects spies) *Sonar pulse (detects submarines) *Gunboat (Detects submarines) *Destroyer (detects submarines) *Submarine (detects other submarines) *Missile submarine (Aftermath only, detects other submarines) *Any defenses that detect the Phase transport (Aftermath only) ''Red Alert 2'' and Yuri's Revenge Units which can detect spies have the DetectDisguise value set positively. *Attack dog (detects spies) *Virus (Yuri's Revenge only, detects spies) *Psychic sensor / Psychic radar (detects spies) *Psychic Beacon (detects spies) *All mind control-capable units and buildings (detect spies) Units which can detect submerged objects have the Sensors value set positively, with the SensorsSight value determining the range. *Destroyer / Osprey (detects submerged units) *Dolphin (detects submerged units) *Typhoon attack submarine (detects submerged units) *Giant squid (detects submerged units) *Boomer (Yuri's Revenge only, detects submerged units) ''Red Alert 3'' and Uprising For detecting infiltrated and disguised units (such as spies, Sudden Transports and Mirage tanks), the following units will make them visible: *Burst drone *Attack dog *War Bear Generals universe detectors ''Generals'' and Zero Hour USA *Pathfinder *King Raptor *Sentry drone *Scout drone *Spy Drone *Patriot missile system / EMP Patriot system / Laser Defense Turret *Spy satellite China *Black Lotus/Super Lotus *Listening outpost/Attack Outpost *Troop crawler/Assault troop transport *Overlord tank / Emperor Overlord tank (with gatling cannon) *Helix (with gatling cannon) *Gatling cannon GLA *Radar van **Radar van scan *Tunnel Network / Toxin network *Stinger site Category:Command & Conquer gameplay Category:Gameplay Concept Category:Concepts Category:Detectors